


Temporary Malfunction

by starlitpurple



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Community: fma_fic_contest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 14:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlitpurple/pseuds/starlitpurple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed's having a bit of a problem after coming home from the hospital.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Malfunction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fma_fic_contest prompt 'erectile dysfunction'.

Well this was embarrassing. How many times had he poked fun at Roy's age and his steadily more challenging ability to perform? ...He was never going to hear the end of it. Stupid hospital. Stupid drugs. Stupid side effects. Thank fuck it was supposed to be only temporary. Better be temporary.

There was a soft knock on the bathroom door. “Ed?”

Fuck. He'd been looking forward to coming home and being with Roy. Having sex with Roy. The two weeks (nearly three, with the hospital stay) he'd been gone had been entirely too long. He hadn't noticed this lovely side effect until Roy had come home, nearly twenty minutes ago now. Of all the side effects to choose from, why did his body have to settle on this one?

There was another knock. “Ed? Are you alright?”

“I'm fine,” he called, as he tried once more to palm himself to hardness. “I'll be out in a minute.”

He heard Roy saunter off down the hall and sighed as he looked down as his very not hard dick. Erection be damned, he wasn't going to pass up spending time with Roy, he'd just have to endure the ridicule. Hell, he probably deserved it anyway.

He zipped up his trousers before washing his hands and exiting the bathroom. He found Roy in the bedroom changing out of his uniform, and moved up behind him, encircling his waist and burying his face into his neck. “I missed you.”

“Mmm, I missed you too.” Roy finished pulling on his pajama pants and turned in Ed's arms, leaning in to kiss him. He was scrutinizing Ed with a frown as he pulled away. “Are you okay? Do you need your meds from the hospital?”

Ed scoffed. “No. I'm fine.”

Roy held his gaze a moment longer before nodding and then plunged back into kissing him with all the fierceness he'd been wanting, and he momentarily forgot about his problem.

He didn't remember until Roy was naked on top of him, his need pressed into Ed's hip, clumsily fumbling at his zipper, while peppering kisses down his neck and collarbone.

“Roy.” He covered Roy's hand, stopping him from undoing his pants further. “I can't.”

A look of worry crossed his features as he looked down at him. “Can't what?” Damn, and he had that sexy breathless voice right now too. But it seemed to register before Ed could muster up a reply, and Roy's eyes drifted down to their hands covering Ed's crotch.

Ed sighed and looked away. “It's a temporary side effect of one of the medications they gave me at the hospital. Fuck. I'm sorry, Roy.”

Roy reached up and put a hand to Ed's cheek, pressing gently until Ed turned to look at him. “We don't have to.”

“No.” He rolled them over and reached down, wrapping his hand around Roy. “There's no reason one of us can't get off tonight...”


End file.
